


Bed and Books

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa is a giant nerd and Clarke is tired of sharing their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a quick story to distract from the emotional overload of tonight.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice wakes me and I realize I’m freezing so I reach over to my girlfriend to try and pull her against me again. I don’t open my eyes, not realizing in my tired state that she might want something. 

“Babe, why is there a book in our bed?”

At that, I crack an eye open to peer over at the girl. She’s holding up the book I was reading before she got home tonight. “It was lonely.” I mutter, crawling over to wrap myself around my girlfriend and go back to sleep. Clarke gently pushes me away and sits up. I open my eye again and watch as she puts the book on the nightstand. 

“Lexa, seriously. You need to stop leaving books in the bed. It’s no fun to wake up because the corner is jabbing into my thigh,” Clarke reprimands and I nod tiredly, curling around her middle and pressing my face into her side. 

“If I promise to stop, will you go back to sleep?” I feel her laugh and let the vibrations sooth me closer to sleep. “Why are you sitting up anyway? Lay down.”

“Babe, come on. I’m getting up soon anyway, Raven wanted me to help her with that chemistry project this morning,” Clarke says, running her fingers through my hair. I furrow my brows and wrap my arms more tightly around my girlfriend’s waist.

“Blow her off. We were taking today off. You didn’t get home until 4AM,” I grumble, half-heartedly trying to pull my girlfriend back down to lay with me but I’m too tired to actually put much effort into it.

“You can’t just change the subject like that. How do your books keep ending up in our bed anyway?” Clarke asks again and I sigh, resigning myself to the fact that Clarke is not, in fact, going back to sleep. I roll over onto my back and gather the blankets around my shoulders, half hiding my face in the process.

“Our bed?” I question with a raised eyebrow and she swats at my shoulder. “You admit that you’ve essentially moved in?”

“Okay. I’m going. We’ll talk about this when I’m back from Raven’s,” Clarke sighs and stands to leave.

“Wait, babe!” I call before she can leave the room. I hear her walking stop and the slight shuffle when she turns to face me but that’s all the acknowledgment I get. I hold an arm out of my cocoon and slit my eyes open to watch my girlfriend come back and give me a quick kiss before she leaves. “Love you.”

 

The subject is forgotten about until the next day. I got ahead on all my work early in the day so I decided to pass my time waiting for Clarke by lying in bed reading my book. I last an hour before my bed becomes too cozy and I fall asleep mid-sentence. 

I wake up to Clarke’s giggles and I grumble, slowly pushing myself up to a sitting position. “What’s so funny?” I ask, rubbing my eye with one hand and shoving my book off my chest with the other.

“Is that how books always end up in the bed?” Clarke questions in response, sliding her phone into her pocket. I don’t think anything of the gesture, assuming she was just texting one of her friends again. 

I stand up, shoving the blankets and book away. I grab a pillow and toss it lightly at my girlfriend when she giggles at my slight groan. “Shut up. You realize we’re basically the same age, right?”

“You’re like a senior citizen!” she laughs and I smirk at her, following the giggling blonde to our living room.

Clarke lifts her legs to lay them across my lap and I give her shin a gentle squeeze. “You do realize that if I’m a senior citizen, you’re dating a senior citizen?” I remark and I dodge the gentle swat she directs at my shoulder. I grab the remote from the coffee table and put Grey’s Anatomy on the TV, Clarke and I decided we’d see if we could get all caught up before season twelve gets on Netflix, so far we’re doing well.

“So if I admit that I’ve basically moved in, will you start using that nifty little table we got to put next to the bed specifically so you’d have a place to put your books at night?” Clarke questions, her eyes on the screen but her tone a touch above teasing.

I glance over at my girlfriend and smile lightly. “You’re such a Christina. But yes, deal,” I answer, holding her leg down when she jokingly kicks. Clarke gets up and I pout at her, almost taking back my comment, but she looks over her shoulder with a smirk and my pride is suddenly too big.

She goes to the chair we keep the blankets at and tosses one at my head. “You keep this place too cold, Lex.” I wait for Clarke to come back, covering us both and wrapping my arm around her shoulder when she sits this time to cuddle into my side. 

“Maybe this is why,” I say, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. My phone dings with a text from Anya and I feel my brows furrow when I read it. “Why is Anya telling me to stop having affairs with fictional characters?” I glance over at Clarke and she’s holding a hand over her mouth to repress her giggles.

“Uhm. I don’t know. But you should probably ignore her and Instagram while we watch this,” Clarke responds. I quickly switch over to my Instagram app and Clarke scoots away from me an inch while I do. “I’m not going to explain what happened when you finally start paying attention again.”

When I get the app open, I’m immediately confronted by a picture of myself sleeping with a book on my chest with the caption "I suppose it was lonely again…"

“Haha, very funny. If you didn’t want an open relationship you should’ve said so. Don’t worry though, I don’t cheat on people who live with me”

 

Clarke wakes me up again that night by dropping a book against my chest. I jump up, looking around the room frantically before I notice the book on my lap. I glance at it, then at my nightstand, then at Clarke.

“I honestly didn’t know that was still in our bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is based off of adventures of myself and my girlfriend. Also, neither of us have anything against Christina, she's just not always the best to Burke(at least so far we're just finishing season 2) so we like to call each other Christina when one of us does something the other doesn't agree with in the relationship.


End file.
